wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbeat of the Black City
is the twenty-third episode of ''Wolf's Rain''. The episode aired in Japan on July 7th, 2003. Due to episodes 15, 16, 17, and 18 not being aired in the United States, the episode is sometimes considered to be the nineteenth episode by American fans. The episode aired in the United States on August 28th, 2004 as "Heartbeat of the Black City". Summery The four wolves go to Lost City. They split up with Kiba and Tsume going to find information and a way into Jaguara's Keep, while Hige and Toboe go look for food. Because of the tracker that Hige is unknowingly wearing, Jaguara knows of their presence, hoping they'll lead her to Paradise. As the search the city, Hige begins to hear a high-pitched noise, giving him a savvier migraine; blurring his vision. Blue and Cher wonder the city freely, but are then harassed by a group of guys. Blue is quick to jump to action, knock them on their backs. The skateboard away after realizing she's not to be messed with. Quent is also in the city, unbeknownst to Blue, and vise-versa. He finds he is able to access the higher end of the city because of the ID tag he'd taken from the man on the truck. He eventually finds a bar, and quick to his habit, orders a drink. Quent looks around to see that people are blissfully ignorant to the state of the world outside. People walk along the streets in nice clothing, chatting and enjoying their time. Later on, Tsume and Kiba come across the skateboarders who Blue and Cher had run into earlier. The skateboarders think Tsume is trying to take the food they'd just stolen, but he simply wants to ask about city. The one skateboarder, still under the wrong impression, thinks he can handle the two disguised wolves and makes a quick kick at Tsume, who dodges it with ease. The skateboarder is startled by his speed and is quickly side-checked into the wall. A click sound is heard from the skateboarder as he quickly takes a pistol out from his waist-line and shoots at Tsume. Shooting through the bag of food, Tsume dodges with ease again, as Kiba jumps and swiftly kicks the gun from his hand. They finally relent and hear what Tsume has to ask. Else where Hige has split off from Toboe and is becoming increasingly ill. He hears some of Jaguara's men, but is unable to flea as he normally would. The men blast him with a sound-emitting gun, knocking him over a railing to a lower level. Hige tries to run but is in too much pain. He backs up against a wall, gripping the side of his head in pain. Hige slides down the wall and lays on the ground. His vision is tripled and tunnelling. The men approach and examine Hige's collar, confirming that he is "Number 23." The men back off when they see he is alone, leaving Hige dazed and confused. The high-pitched noise returns once again, leaving Hige to helplessly cover his ears in pain. Quotes * Baseball Cap Boarder: (To Tsume) So, you gotta question? Fire away. * Tsume: We're trying to get into the keep. Is there a way to do it without getting spotted? * Baseball Cap Boarder: Huh? Are you guys nuts? You don't mean Lady Jaguara's keep, do ya? * Tsume: Uh-huh. * Baseball Cap Boarder: Forget it. I know you're strong and all, but not even the two of you could get in there! Why the hell would you even wanna do it in the first place? * Tsume: They stole a woman from us. * Baseball Cap Boarder: And you wanna steal her back from that noble? You must really think Imma sucker. * Kiba: We're serious. Trivia * The bottles behind the bar contain a mixture of Roman and Russian letters. Category:Episode